


forbidden

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [31]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100, jude is...... there i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: It tastes like salt.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Series: the quaren-fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Kudos: 45





	forbidden

When Cardan kisses her, it tastes like salt. He’s not supposed to know how that tastes like, but it scalds his tongue - it's the essence of her. He moves from her mouth, kisses Jude’s flushed skin, and wonders why he didn’t do this before.

Cardan knows that it was shame that coats his previous actions. He had spent too many nights awake, looking at the ceiling and wondering - _how does her skin feel like, under my fingers?_ (soft but supple, warm, salty)

It doesn’t matter. He kisses her because he can, now. Being king is useful for that, at least.


End file.
